Why I Wear Black
by Lyoko'sPrincess
Summary: Have you wonder Why Yumi wears black. She wasn't always like that you know. Why did she move from Japan? One-shot info of code lyoko dvd inside


It's Friday and the Lyoko gang are sitting in there normal spot on the bench. Yumi was staring out in space not hearing or taking part in the boys conversation.

"You know Xana hasn't attack in a while." Jeramie pointed out.

"You act like it is a bad thing." Ulrich told him.

"He is just scared to face us." Odd said.

"Right or he is just planning something big." Jeramie stated.

"We can beat him just like the other times." Odd once again said. Then he looked at Yumi. "You can come out of Lyoko anytime you want Yumi." Odd joked. But Yumi didn't seem to hear him. She was to deep in thought. Then both Ulrich and Jeramie looked at her. She didn't notice. Ulrich saw tear drops fall from Yumi's eyes onto the ground.

"You ok Yumi?" Ulrich asked in a concerned manor. By that time Odd and Jeramie notice the tears too. Yumi then seem to snap out of her trance.

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine." Yumi said reassuringly wiping the tears from her eyes. The boys looked at her questioningly. "How about we come to my house and watch a movie? I just got a movie called 'Shawn of the Dead.' (a/n that movie is funny ya'll should go see it.) My parents are out of town all weekend." Yumi asked hoping to make them forget the tears.

"That would be cool!" Odd yelled.

"Yup." Jeramie agreed.

"Sounds good." Ulrich replied reminding himself to asked Yumi about her tears later.

"Great lets go now." Yumi said in a hurry as she got up heading toward her house. The boys took a minute to look at each other wondering why she was in a hurry to go home so fast and then ran to catch up to her. Ulrich, being the first to catch up to her, grabbed Yumi's arm as she spun around and looked him in the eye.

"Are you sure your ok?" he asked.

"Yea I'm fine." Yumi reassured as they made it to her house. They all walked in. Ulrich, Odd, and Jeramie plopped down on the couch. Yumi then went over in the kitchen and put a popcorn bag into the microwave. No one notice her place a book down next to the microwave. She then started up the stairs after turning on the microwave. "The movie should be right next the television. I have to go up stairs and do some chores real quick. You can start the movie with out me. Don't forget to take the pop corn out when it is done." Yumi explain. But before anyone could offer to help she was gone upstairs.

"I wonder what she had to do?" Ulrich questioned. Odd got up and walked over to the television in search for the movie.

"She probable had to clean her room or something." Odd answered. He then found the movie. "Ha ha! Found it." Ulrich then pick up the switcher (a/n controller, remote... what ever people may call it.) and turn the TV. on for Odd. Jeramie just sat back and watched. The microwave then rang. Ulrich got up with the remote in his hand walking over to the kitchen to get the popcorn. He placed the controller on the counter and dumped the popcorn in a bowl. He then notice a book next to the microwave, and to the book and pop corn over to the couch.

"Hey there is already a tape in here." Odd notice.

"Well take that tape out and put in the movie." Jeramie explained to him.

"I will I just want to see what is on the tape." Odd said as he press the play button. It appeared to be a home movie. "Oooooo home movies are the best."

"I don't think we should do this." Ulrich told as he took the popcorn bowl from him and sat next to Ulrich. Jeramie notice the book.

"What's up with the book?" he asked.

"It was lying on the counter next to the microwave." Ulrich told him.

"Shih. The movie starting." Odd informed them all.

.: The movie:.

It was in Japan and Yumi was six years old.

"Yumi and Maria look at the camera." Her mom said. Maria looked to be 16 years old and had black hair. Yumi was holding Maria's and was wearing a pink kimono with red trimming her very long hair was let down. Maria was wearing a red and black kimono with yellow trimming. (The boy were very shocked and wondered who Maria was.) "Ok mom." Both Maria and Yumi said at once. (They boys mouths were hanging open they never saw or heard of a sister.) Yumi mom then handed Maria the camera. "We'll be back in five hours. Call if you need any thing." Yumi's parents then got in the car and left. Maria then pointed the camera at Yumi. Yumi stared at it with puppy dog eyes.

"So what do you want to do, Yumi?" Asked Maria.

"BAKE COOKIES!" The little Yumi yelled as she pulled her sister inside the house. They got into the kitchen. Maria placed the camera on the counter.

"I should of known you would want to make cookies." Maria smirked. "Do you know that you would look good in black Yumi?"

"Ewe. You know I hate black." Yumi told her.

"I know, I know. But while we are here, I got you something." Little six year old Yumi's eyes lit up.

"Really, What?" She asked.

"This." Maria then gave her a book. (Not just any book. The book Ulrich had. The guys then looked at the book Ulrich was holding then back at the TV.)

"A diary! Oh thank you, I always wanted one." Yumi said while giving her sister a great big hug.

"I know just make sure you take good care of it or I'll..." Maria started but then they heard a crash in the other room. "Yumi stay here I'll be right back." Maria ordered as she walked over to the door to take a look. She then hurried back. "Yumi run up stairs now!" Maria shouted. Yumi then grabbed her book and the camera and was running up stairs. Maria was following her, Yumi was too slow so she picked her up and carried her. The camera caught a guy chasing them. Maria went into the first room and closed and locked the door.

"Maria, who is that man and why did you lock us in the room?" Yumi questioned. As she placed the camera on the bed that was facing the door.

"Yumi that is a bad man. A really bad man. He wants to hurt us. Now go get Cho." Maria explained. Yumi walked over and picked up a ferrite.

"Why does he want to hurt us?" Yumi asked again.

"I don't know. I have a phone in my room and all we have to do is call the police." Maria said in a shack voice as she walked over and called the police. Yumi curled up in a ball with the book and ferrite in her hands. Maria walked backed over to Yumi.

"They are coming relax. Everything is going to be ok." Maria hugged her sister. Then there was banging at the door. He was trying to break in.

"Awe are you scared of me?" The man said as she was trying to get in the room. Then the door bust open and you could hear the screams of Yumi and Maria.

"Get away from us!" Maria yelled at him standing up in front of her sister. Yumi let the ferrite go and it went and bit the man. "RUN!" Maria shouted. Yumi and Maria ran passed the man. But Yumi then stopped and turned back. She forgot her book. She ran and got her book but when she turned the man threw the ferrite aside and was coming at her. Yumi screamed. Then Maria jumped on the mans back. Then man slammed her into a wall then took a knife and stabbed her in the stomach. Maria open her mouth to scream but nothing came out.

"MARIA!" Yumi screamed as she ran over to her sister. The man took the knife out dropped it and ran. Yumi quickly picked up the knife and threw it at the man. It pegged him to the wall. He wasn't dead. She then looked at Maria as she fell to the floor. Yumi kneeled down next to her.

"Yumi I love you so much. More than you could imagine. You were a great sister." Maria was telling her.

"Maria they are coming you said, I can hear them coming, it is going to be ok, you said. You never say anything not true." Yumi was crying.

"I am sorry Yumi but I told my first and last lie. Take care of Cho for me. And go easy on mom and dad. Tell them I Love them. I love you Yumi. Good...Bye..." Maria said wither her final breath. She closed her eyes and died. Yumi laid there cry, and the police took the man to jail. The movie still went on show Yumi getting older wearing black.

.: End movie:.

Odd, Ulrich. and Jeramie then open the book and read one line.

'Today is March 29th. It is Maria's 24th birthday today, I miss her more than ever...' They closed the book.

Then the TV. went off. They three boys turn around to see Yumi standing there with the switcher. Her face was teared stained.

"He has life sentence in jail. My parents made me move for the best." Yumi cried. The boys got up and walked over to her all giving her a great big hug at once.

"I promise Yumi that, that will never happen again." Ulrich told her. She smiled.

"Now lets watch "Shaun of the Dead' while we make a cake for Maria." Odd said.

"If you need to talk to anyone I'm here." Ulrich told her.

"We all are." Jeramie added.

**The end**

**NOTE i am stuck one my other story The Princess, I. Please help. Also on June 21st there will be a Code Lyoko DVD called Code Lyoko Vol. 1: Xana Unleashed. please review.**


End file.
